


Heritage

by floryann



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floryann/pseuds/floryann
Summary: Jinora and Kai are preparing for the wedding. But despite the fact she's agreed to marry him Kai doesn't feel confident. Jinora's trying to allay his concerns.
Relationships: Jinora/Kai (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's my first fic here and I want to apologize for all the mistakes you can come across cause English is not my mother tongue. I've written this story as an attempt to improve my English so if you have any remark you are welcome. You can help me to correct grammar mistakes and inaccuracies.  
> But I hope you'll like this story. It's suddenly popped up in my head so it is nice to share it with someone else.

Jinora was walking slowly through the Island. She just finished her meditation class with other aibenders. Lately Her father decided that she had to take more and more responsibilities with a new generation and gave away almost all of his own lessons to her. She was pleased, of course, Though right now it felt a bit unfair considering how much he resisted her master's tattoos before. However a lot of years passed and now he truly considered her as his heir and future of air nation. To say that all these hopes and expectations were a bit overwhelming would be an understatement. Especially when Jinora was preparing for her own wedding. It was not like she was too busy with wedding stuff like a list of guests, or decor, or menu: her mother was more than excited to take over all of these things.

Nevertheless she was busy almost constantly. And the most upset thing was that she had miserable amount of time with her fiance recently. She started to suspect that her father gave them both so many tasks on purpose. Like he had done several years ago sending Kai to endless trips with Opal believing it could have changed something in their relationship. But Kai had proved his maturity and loyalty and Tenzin had agreed with their marriage so those shenanigans didn't make any sense. Though Jinora had suspicions that it was mostly simple father's jealousy.

Anyway it was frustrating. They hardly spent a couple of hours together this week in those rare evenings when they didn't fall asleep exhausted in their rooms. And now the whole day passed and she hadn't seen a slighest hint of Kai's presence anywhere. She was wondering what her father had come up for him this time when she heard the whisper. "Jinora," it came from behind the bushes and the next second she was dragged into a tiny room between them.

"Kai!" She gasped, "What have you been doing there?"

He smirked, "Hiding from your father, of course. And I've known you will go this way after the class so I've been waiting for you here. I've missed you too much lately."

Jinora couldn't help but laughed seeing the combination of mischievous smile on his face and desperation in his eyes. "You're ridiculous, you know!"

"Maybe a little. But you like it, admit it!" He whispered with husky voice pulling her to himself and catching her lips with his own.

There was no need to pretend it wasn't true. She loved his rambunctious and joyful personality, his thirst of adventures and events, but she also awed the way he changed since their first meeting and the way he changed her. How he grew up from a shifty street boy to a mature and kind man. And he managed to unfold her as well. He found the traits she didn't even know she had: that she was brave and risky, not that strict nerd she used to be. And yes, his spiritual growth was not the only growth she loved. Far more than once she had overheard young female acolytes chattering about how hot Kai became. It was a little annoying but also satisfying and even gloating in a strange way. After all he was her hot man not theirs. He wasn't as muscular as some Earth nationals were, he was slender and lithe but despite that, he radiated unmistakable strength that drove a lot of girls crazy.

"I've missed you too," Jinora whispered melting in his tender but strong embrace. "It's been a hard week."

"Yeah, seems like your father decided to get rid of me and work me to death." Kai inhaled and burrowed his face in her hair. "I suppose he hasn't put up with our upcoming marriage yet. And I can't blame him."

"Oh, don't be silly, of course he has," Jinora replied a little uncertainty. "Come on, let's rest a little," she tugged him to the grass between bushes.

He didn't have to be asked twice and fell next to his fiancee. Kai closed his eyes and stretched out on the ground with pleasure. Jinora lay by his side. Several minutes later she broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" She rolled from her back and leaned to his chest settling a chin on there.

"I..." Kai stumbled. "Just thinking why do you love me? You are the heir of Avatar Aang's family, the airbending prodigy, the youngest master in history and all these things. You are amazing, Jinora! And who am I? Just an orphan who was gifted with airbending. I'm really glad it has happened but sometimes I feel like I've stolen this life from someone better than I."

"Oh spirits, Kai! Again? Isn't the fact that I agreed to marry you enough to give up these bitter thoughts? " Jinora breathed a bit frustrated. "How long are going to consider yourself as an unworthy man?"

"I don't know. I just can't help it. I'm just afraid that someday you will understand you don't love me anymore. That there never was a reason to love me".

Kai peered to the sky hesitating to look at her. Jinora dropped her head on his chest and closed her eyes. This conversation wasn't something new and she was sick and tired of it.

"You know, all of my life I've been told how much I resemble my grandfather Aang. How much I'm after him. In my appearance, in my character and my abilities. Dad always says that it seems like a part of his soul came to me instead of Korra. When I got my tattoos and my head was shaved Gran Gran said that if my eyes weren't brown she would think that Aang was standing in front of her. And it was always both pleasant and annoying to listen to all these things. And a bit frustrating, especially from people who didn't know him well and just met him on occasion. It felt unfair that they knew him being just strangers in his life. And I, his granddaughter, never met him in person."

"You know, I've always loved your philosophical talks but right now I don't understand why you're telling me this. No offense but I'm confused. A bit." He looked at his fiancee waiting for her to explain.

Jinora smirked. "Well, I just want you to understand something. Are you going to listen to me or will interrupt?"

"Oh no, sorry. Go ahead."

"So I was always pining for impossibility of meeting him. When I learned to enter the spiritual world I looked for him every time I was there. And every time it was a failure. Years of fruitless attempts. But one day a couple years ago I got lucky and he came to me." She smiled on that memory. "We were talking for several hours cause we both were so excited to meet each other. He said it had always been his sorrow that he couldn't have waited for grandchildren." A tear appeared in Jinora's eye while she was reliving that conversation.

"But why have you never told me about it? We have been already dating then." Kai looked insulted.

"I have never told anyone about it. Even father. I wanted to keep it to myself."

"Then why are telling me about it now?"

Jinora sighed. "Grandad was amazing! I understand why everybody loved him. We discussed so much when we finally met. He answered all my questions and tell me everything about their lives. And especially about his relationship with Gran Gran Katara. Well, she told me a lot either because, you know, I'm pretty romantical so I almost tortured her with the details."

Kai just smirked at this phrase. Of course he knew. He was gonna marry her after all. "I don't think she minded. Your grandmother is the kindest person I've ever met. Unlike your father..."

"Huh!" Jinora laughed. "She wasn't always that patient. Uncle Bumi and aunt Kaya told me how they had pissed her off when they'd been kids. Even grandfather Aang had been caught in the crossfire. She was pretty explosive in her youth. I guess my father's personality is after her more than people think. Well, stop cutting me off, it's not what I wanted to say." Jinora wrinkled her nose and began running her fingers through the fabric of his robe in attempts of gathering her thoughts. "As I said when I had met granddad I had been really excited to interview him about everything. When he was speaking about his family he was the happiest man I had ever seen. But when he was speaking about his wife it was a genuine miracle. His eyes were glowing with so much love when he recalled her. And then he told me one thing I'd remember for good. He said that he had fallen for her the very second he had seen her. And that that feeling never faded even when there was no good period in their relationship. Oh, yes!" Jinora smirked at Kai's puzzled face. "I will tell you about it some day. And he said, that he had had no chance not to love her. The moment he had opened his eyes after the iceberg and seen the kindness of her face became the point of no return. You can say it's silly romantical rubbish but I know it's that thing I inherited from him. It's a curse or blessing to fall in love almost immediately and hold on to it for the rest of the life. And I felt it when I met you for the first time. Dad was mad but everybody noticed it. So", she gave him crooked smile, "Sorry, but you have no one chance of getting rid of me. Not when you agreed to it for your own will."

Kai looked taken aback by her words. Yes, she had told a lot about her grandfather before and said about her love to him pretty often but it was never connected. And seeing embarrassment in her face it was clear that she wasn't going to tell about it. But his stupidity forced her to release it. He swore to himself. He absolutely didn't deserve her. But she loved him anyway. And he wasn't that stupid to give it up.

"You are everything I have. Sorry for being dumb. I will never let you down," he whispered tugging her closer. "I never will."


End file.
